User blog:D Man o3o/Unit Spotlight: Nice Burny
Nice Burny 'Skill '''Nice Soul (10% boost to Atk, Def and Rec for all Units) 'Burst 'Bravest Burst (Add fire element to allies' attack and probable paralysis effect to single enemy due to laughter) 'Brave Burst'Super Bravest Burst (Add all elements to allies' attack and probable paralysis effect to all enemies due to laughter) 'Brave Burst'This unit has no UBB. 'Skill'''This unit has no Extra Skill About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The most OP of all the units has returned to the Vortex! This unit carries many utilities that could come in handy for hard, late-game content. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 This is a very useful Leader Skill to have. The only reason this gets 9 instead of 10 is the lack of HP boost. Either way, it's still very useful! Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nice Burny's BB utilizes a 0% Damage Multiplier, usually around the same as other units like it. His BB also gives fire elements to all allies and a 30% chance of paralysis, though it seems low, its actually more useful than you think. Super Brave Burst Score: 11/10 Nice Burny's SBB utilizes a 0% Damage Multiplier similar to its BB. It also adds all elements to attacks to replace Shida, Zeruiah, and Allanon all together. Not only that, it also has an 80% chance to paralyze, making it more OP than it already is Ultimate Brave Burst Score: /10 Soon....maybe. Extra Skill Score: /10 N/A Stats Score: 10/10 Nice Burny's stats are all sitting at average, but who needs higher stats when the enemies will be dead before they can even attack? My type recommendation would be: Lord = Anima Guardian Breaker Oracle Rex Usefulness Score: 10/10 Nice Burny is a very useful unit, especially to newer players. (I'm not even kidding) If you manage to capture one, he can be really helpful for the early game content and things like Trial:004. Sphere Recommendations Bravest Blade & Wise Mask Most Bravest Blade & Even Wiser Mask Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 GO GET JEMS! FORGE YOUR BLADES! CHEESE THROUGH THE CONTENT!!!! Whic one is the best? Nice Burny Frosty Pumburkiny Check out a list of analyses in This here link right here in this very specific spot Check out some other Unit Spotlights: *Salt Category:Blog posts